Such equipment or operating devices incorporate, in part, seven-segment displays and also touch or contact switches for the operating process. One such operating device is, for example, disclosed in EP 1 030 536 A1. The contact switch in that disclosure is constructed as a capacitive contact switch. It is also known to construct similar contact switches using reflected light barriers with a light source and a light receiver. This can for example be gathered from DE 197 00 836 C1.
The problem of the invention is to how to provide an operating device similar to the aforementioned type, while making it possible to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art and permitting the combination of a seven-segment display with a reflected light barrier in an advantageous and practical manner.